


Hear Me Out

by Unikorn_Avenger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare?, Panic Attacks, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, but i tried, fix the virgil, idk how to tag things??, many feels, my bois working together, my poor virgil is in pain and i'm sorry, this is kinda short and rushed, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikorn_Avenger/pseuds/Unikorn_Avenger
Summary: Virgil believes that the others think his anxiety is stupid. Basically, he's afraid of lightning and the others belittle him for it??





	Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, onward with the story!

“AAAAAAAND that’s a wrap, people,” Roman shouted from in front of the television. Various sounds of glee escape the other sides’ mouths. Virgil rolls out his shoulders and relaxes a bit. Knowing that all of the filming is done calms him down. Just a bit.

“Would anybody like some water?” Patton asks as he walks to the fridge. 

“I suppose some oxidane would be satisfactory,” Virgil watches as Logan responds and simultaneously adjusts his tie. “I suggest the rest of you should have some, as well.” Ah, mother Logan has emerged. 

The anxious side sits down on the steps and pulls out his phone to check if any notifications piled up in the hours they had been recording. 

After checking out some art and relatable posts on Tumblr, Virgil hears a high pitched squeal coming from the kitchen.

“Uh, is everything Gucci, Pat?”

“Thomas Foley Sanders, WHY HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING ALL THIS COOKIE DOUGH?!?!”

Virgil switches off his phone to see Thomas walk up to his morality. “Oh, shoot, yeah, I forgot about that.”

Another squeal came out of Patton, “It’s not expired yet. Who wants to help their old pop make cookies?” 

“Ah, listen, Padre,” Roman says softly as he rubs the back of his neck, “I’m really sorry, but I needed to get ready for Thomas’s collab tomorrow. I’m really behind and it’s just-”

“Say no more,” Patton held up his hand cutting off Roman, “I understand.” According to their faces, no one else notices the look of sheer sadness wash across Patton’s face. If you ask Virgil, he could tell you he had been sensing more negative emotions coming from Patton recently. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why but he has been nostalgic lately. Maybe the moral side had something to do with that.

Princey shuts his mouth and smiles, “And I dearly appreciate that.” 

“I’m so sorry, Pat, but we will definitely do it another time,” Thomas offers with a soft smile spreading across his lips. Patton mimics the motion.

“When you guys are done, we could use your assistance with the collab,” Roman says before leaving.

Virgil watches as Pat gives Thomas a tight-lipped grin in response. And with that their host grabs Roman’s hand as Princey sinks out in his signature pose. 

He quickly pops back up, “BRING SOME COOKIES!” They sink down for the second time.

“Logan?” Virgil watches as Patton turns around and pouts in the logical side’s direction. His emotions just turned on the dime. It seems as if he’s really desperate for them to spend time with him.

“I.. uh… I guess I don’t, I don’t have to do anything.” Nice one, pocket protector. 

Excited claps erupt from Patton’s hands. 

“Before you ask,” Virgil stands as he puts his hands in his pockets and hunches his shoulders forward, “no, I don’t have anything to do and I can help.”

More claps, “Excellent! I love it when I get to spend quality time with my children!” Maybe Virgil’s assumptions had some truth behind them. “Let’s wash those dirty hands, kiddos.” Virgil walks to the sink and starts washing his hands next to Logan. 

“Hey, hey, Logan.” He hums in acknowledgment. “Did you hear the joke about germs?” 

He sighs tiredly, “No, Patton, I have not.”

“Oh never mind, I don’t want to spread it around! Teehee,” Logan groans and throws his head back in response, while the other present side snorts, clearly amused. 

They dry their hands and the fatherly side takes out the cookie dough. Said side continues by giving Logan and Virgil instructions on what to do. Logan adjusts his glasses as he preheats the oven, and Virgil grabs the cookie sheet and scooper thing (he already forgot what Patton called it). 

“I really missed spending time with you guys…” Logan hums in acknowledgment while Virgil feels a warm sensation spread throughout his chest. 

“Sure you do,” Virgil mumbles.

“I mean it,” Patton sets down the spatula he was using to mix the almost fully-formed dough. “Thomas has been really busy lately and we have been doing so much to keep him motivated and functioning and we haven’t just…” He flails his hands around searching for the correct words. “been with each other… ya’ know what? Never mind.”

Virgil wishes that he would continue what he was going to say, but he couldn’t rack up the courage to encourage Patton to do so. He hasn’t been feeling too well since this morning. 

The next few minutes go by smoothly, surprisingly. The cookie dough is safely in the oven and the timer is set. All they have to do is wait.

Virgil unceremoniously flops onto the couch while Logan sits on the armchair next to him and grabs a book that was previously left on the coffee table. Once he is done cleaning up, Patton grabs the remote and turns on the television to the news. The anxious side quietly puts on his headphones to block out the noise. 

“Virgeeeee!” Virgil shakes his head. He must have accidentally fallen asleep. He takes off his headphones as he tiredly grunts in response. “The cookies are ready!” Patton sings excitedly. He shoves a plate of gooey cookies towards Virgil’s face. He instinctively flinches back.

Swinging his legs off the couch, Virgil hears a loud crash outside and flinches. “What was that?!” He asks slightly panicked. 

Patton glances out the window, “Oh, the news person said it was going to rain today.”

“It’s meteorologist, Patton,” Logan supplies.

Virgil tunes out the rest of their conversation to a hum as he looks out the window hypnotized by the intense rain accompanied by the deafening thunder. 

Suddenly, a flash of light covers the dark sky, and before he can even react, a clap of thunder shakes the house. He yelps and jumps backward from the glass pane. He can’t tell if it was just his imagination, but he swears the entire house shook. 

“Are you satisfactory, Virge?” Logan’s voice sounds amplified in Virgil’s head. He slaps his palms over them. A hand touches his back. It burns him even through his hoodie. The pressure is removed, but the pain still remains. 

“Kiddo?” 

Shut up, shut up, shut up, he thinks, even though his mouth can’t form the words. It’s too freaking loud. My back is on fire. Thunder booms outside once again. 

Virgil screams so loud that it strains his vocal cords. But the longevity of his voice box is not the thought in the front of his mind. 

His knees hit a hard surface. He keeps screaming. He is truly horrified. Lightning could strike the house any second. They could all die from electrocution at any time. All the windows could shatter simultaneously; which would allow flying debris to hit any of them. Someone could be decapitated. 

Light flashes outside of his closed eyelids. (When did he close his eyes?)

Is he whimpering? Sink out, sink out, sink out, sink out. 

“Wait, Vir-“

Pat?

He slowly uncovers his eyes and sees a blanket of darkness surrounding him. He takes his hands off of the sides of his head. Breathing out to calm himself, he finds a strange comfort in the blackness of his room. 

Waving his hands out in front of him like a blind newborn, he tries to feel around for his soft comforter. 

Virgil craves to be drunk with fatigue just as the embarrassment of what just happened begins to sink in. 

Something soft graces his fingertips. He carefully crawls into his bed and falls asleep as his head touches the pillow. 

He woke up hearing voices around him. Did he sleep on a couch? 

“Patton, it’s okay, you can’t expect too much from him.” Was that… Roman? “You should know that by now.”

“He’s right.” Logan? “Virgil was making progress, but he will always find a way to disappoint you.”

A disappointment?

Virgil opens his eyes only to be met with a wall of darkness. He tries to ignore the intense burning sensation behind his eyes.

Someone sighs defeatedly. “I guess you guys are right.” …Patton? He… he agrees with Roman and Logan.

“Of course we are. However hard he tries, he will eventually always just hurt Thomas.”

“I guess he doesn’t actually enjoy spending time with me.”

Virgil’s breath catches in his throat.

“Padre, it’s just in his DNA.”

A sigh threatens to make his ears bleed, “I know, it’s just I wanted him to spend more time with us and get to know us. I even expressed those same thoughts to him. But I guess he doesn’t actually care about us.”

“Also,” Roman’s voice again, “was he actually scared of a little rain cloud?” The three sides laugh obnoxiously. “Such a wimp.”

Suddenly, he becomes very dizzy. He closes his eyes once more to stave off nausea he begins to feel brewing in his stomach.

As the pain begins to intensify, he passes out.

“Why is he on the carpet?”

“I don’t know, Roman, and that’s not important right now.”

“Guys, I think he’s waking up.”

Virgil opens his eyes only to be met with… 3 blobs? He blinks once then twice to rid the world of a fog. 

“Kiddo?”

“Dad?” He asks, fearful that Patton will hurt him.

“Oh my god,” the world returns to focus. He is on the floor with four faces staring back at him. Thomas, Roman, Logan, and Patton. “You’re all right!” Patton advances forward with his arms outstretched. 

Virgil quickly sits up and backs up until he presumably hits a wall. The pain in his spine does not even register before he curls up in a ball and whimpers. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you, Pat. I really didn’t mean to,” he rambles quickly without taking in any air. “I just didn’t want to disappoint you and I didn’t want to come off as rude and I didn’t want to leave you and..” He gasps shallowly and can feel his esophagus closing.

“Virge, buddy, can you open your eyes for me?” His skin feels like it’s melting off, but he somehow manages to obey. He notices Patton’s face a few feet away from him. The others were farther away giving him some space. 

“4, 7, 8.” Virgil nods and does the breathing technique. Once his heart rate is somewhat below elevated, he slumps against the wall behind him while crossing his arms in front of his stomach.

“Virge, can I touch you?” Patton speaks slowly and softly. The anxious side nods in agreement. He watches with glossy eyes as his head is slowly cradled in dad’s arms. 

Tears leak out of his eyes, “I’m so sorry, Pat.” 

Mentioned side shushes him, “You have nothing to apologize for, kiddo.” By the way his voice cracks, it is safe to assume he is kind of torn up by whatever just happened. 

He sniffles as he pulls his head out of the blue polo and smudges his eyeshadow with the sleeve of his jacket. “I’m sorry, I-I-I.” He looks up to see the other three standing above Patton with worried brows. “Relax, guys.” His focus returns to the side kneeling in front of him and lowers his voice to barely a whisper, “I didn’t mean to bail, but I was scared of the lightning and I was being stupid. I didn’t want to hurt your-” He gasps. “Your feelings.”

Virgil holds back a flinch as Patton tries to comfortably rub his knee. “You could never hurt me, Virge. I understand that you are still adjusting to all of us finally accepting you. That’s fine; it’s a process.”

“But it shouldn’t be,” Virgil whines as he meets Patton’s eyes. “I couldn’t handle a stupid thunderstorm and it-“

“Wait, is that why you left?” Roman interrupts.

“What, yeah, please don’t laugh at me,” he breathes out quickly sinking into himself.

“Oh, kiddo, I was so worried!” Patton squeals out. “Just talk to us next time.” He remains quiet and he won’t meet Patton’s eyes so the fatherly figure continues, “I promise we’ll listen.” 

“That’s rich,” Virgil scoffs.

Logan makes a tsk sound, which makes Virgil turn in his direction. “That’s a cognitive distortion, Virgil.” The anxious side turns away from Logan. He knows Thomas was struggling with that at one point and Virgil might as well be relapsing. “From now on, we will try our best to hear you out and try to help you in any way we can. Does that sound satisfactory?”

He can hear the same exact speech that was given to him a year prior. Barely anything has changed, but they don’t know that.

“Virge, I don’t think you believe us right now and that’s okay,” Roman speaks uncharacteristically soft. “We have promised in the past that we were going to change, and yet, we so miserably failed.”

“You have to talk to us,” Thomas states with a longing tone. “We can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong. And believe me, I would love to know what is happening inside my own head. I would love for you to be comfortable around me, your own host.”

“Thomas,” his voice sounds like a bunch of toads trying to communicate, “I am sorry I made you feel this way.”

“Virge,” he laughs dryly, “don’t apologize. I need you to talk to me about you. Later, because now calls for pizza.”

“Huzzah!” Roman exclaims gleefully. 

“Is that good with you?” Patton asks carefully.

Virgil allows a smile to creep onto his face. Things aren’t better just yet, but they are sure looking up, “Of course, Pat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I know it was kinda bad, but I tried. Tell me what you think. Love you guys <3


End file.
